<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nyctophobia by Natty_The_Narwhal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068251">Nyctophobia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_The_Narwhal/pseuds/Natty_The_Narwhal'>Natty_The_Narwhal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nyctophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_The_Narwhal/pseuds/Natty_The_Narwhal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you go to bed, do you ever feel like someone is watching you from the shadows? Do you see the silhouette of a figure standing by your bedroom door? When you turn on the lights, you realise it's just a jacket or coat, but what if it were real?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nyctophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There once was a girl named, Octavia. As a child, Octavia was a very active and playful girl. She was always trying to be friends with everyone she meets even if they weren't as nice to her as she was to them. </p>
<p>But, nowadays, she isn't playful like she was ages ago. Now she just sits in her room all day. She doesn't go outside much, she doesn't make any friends. She just stays in her room. </p>
<p>Her father has been worried about her well being ever since the incident occurred years ago. But he just just can't seem to reach out to her.</p>
<p>Will her life stay uneventful? Or will something happen that will change her perspective on life forever?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>